Only You
by DarkMignonette
Summary: Waking a sleeping Hiei would result in vital injury for most. But what if a curious Yukina decided to try it? One-shot


Just like the rest of my Yu Yu Hakusho one-shots, this was written for a theme challenge on Livejournal. The prompt for this was _"Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil..." _Yeah I dunno if I stuck to that. xD ? But that's generally where I got this idea from. And hey that's what counts right?

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**xxxxxx  
xxxx  
xx**

"Hiei-san..."

Yukina waited, expecting the usual muffled reply from the fire youkai. After months of being around him she had become accustomed to his stoic mannerisms and curt honesty. One had to accept Hiei as he was, because he never budged for anyone. He wouldn't change.

She admired that about him though. He was complicated, different than the others somehow, with an intensity about him that most didn't have. It put people off at times but she couldn't help but be drawn by that. "Um, excuse me..." she whispered again. "Do you have a minute?"

He sat with his back turned to her, his body slouched against the wall. He was in one of the smallest rooms of the temple, though it had a porch facing a secluded forest. A cool wind blew in from the outdoors, carrying the thick aroma of the woods. Again she waited. But silence was the only answer.

Yukina frowned, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She needed to leave him be. Breaking his solitude wasn't the best of ideas and he probably wanted to rest alone.

But curiosity overruled common sense. She moved into the room and tiptoed over to him, despite her natural caution screaming at her to stop. "Hiei-san?" she murmured, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Yusuke and the others are waiting for you outside."

No answer.

His face was pressed up against the shoji door-frame, the handle of his katana laid against his shoulder. He sat in the pose of a resting warrior with his arms thrown over his knees and head lowered down. Totally relaxed. But that wasn't what surprised her.

His eyes were closed.

Yukina drew back, only to lean in closer to him again, as a cat does when inspecting something utterly foreign. Sweat sprung onto her brow and she felt a wave of guilt at disturbing him. Yet...

He had such long eyelashes for a boy, like dark lace on skin. And such a nice face! His hair hung over his forehead, the mass of dark tresses kept at bay only by a lone headband.

There was something so familiar about that face, but she couldn't get her mind around it. He was a complete stranger to her and she was foolish to think otherwise.

Yukina had never seen him at a complete rest. He looked like one of those angel statues seen in graveyards at dusk. That same solemn aura with a peaceful expression. It was a side of him she'd never seen before. "Sorry." she squeaked, feeling as if she had committed a crime by interrupting his dreams. Of course the only reply was his even breathing.

A beam of sunlight came in, catching the highlights of the porch. One could see the dust particles floating in the room and the light blue shimmer of Yukina's hair. But a glint on Hiei's collarbone perked her interest, and she reached out and touched the chain around his neck.

His eyes shot open.

He bolted upright and grabbed her wrist, tearing her hand away. "What?" he hissed "What the hell?" His hand automatically went for his katana as he slipped into a fighting stance, his senses clogged by confusion. His crimson orbs darted around and searched for the source of danger, locking on Yukina's startled form.

She jumped back a few feet, heart pounding in her chest like a wild creature. "Hiei-san! It's me, please!!" Her lip trembled. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

Hiei blinked away sleep. He came face to face with the panicked girl who looked as if she were about to dart from the room at any moment. Her eyes were wide with fear.

His shoulders slumped as recognition slowly began to set in. "Are you stupid?! What the hell were you doing?" he yelled, releasing the blade. It hit the ground with a thud. She had come dangerously close to having it shoved through her chest. "Yukina don't sneak up on me dammit!"

She dropped to her knees. "I'm deeply sorry. I'm ashamed that I intruded on you Hiei-san. I'm sorry." She bowed low, sliding her hands out across the floor in-front of him. "I won't do it again."

Her long hair hung over her shoulders and touched the ground while a pained expression crossed her face. She looked like a fallen soldier ready to be beheaded by an enemy. He winced in disgust. "Get up." he snapped. "Don't bow to me like that. Just...get out."

Yukina rose and nodded once more. She chewed her lip, nerves completely frazzled, seeming like she didn't know what to do with herself. "Um..."

Hiei directed his gaze elsewhere. "Look I didn't mean to frighten you. It's not wise to wake a sleeping fighter. It doesn't bring out the best of reactions."

She sent him a nervous half smile. "Guess not."

Hiei's own heart was madly racing and his palms were thick with sweat. He was ashamed at his outburst but knew it couldn't have been avoided. The necklace was his Hiruiseki stone, the only object he guarded with his life. Tugging on it was a signal to him to wake up and tear someone apart, like waking a sleeping dragon. Too many years in Makai had programmed him that way. It was about survival.

Anyone else would have their bowls spread out on the floor by now. Had it been _anyone_ else they would be dead. But it was Yukina. Some unknown feeling had stopped him from acting out and killing his own sister.

He let out a deep sigh. How worthless was he? "I'm not mad." he grumbled, attempting to soothe her. Her expression reminded him of a wounded deer, deepening his guilt all the more. "You came and got me for a reason right? Lets get out of here."

Yukina nodded again and followed him out the door. She put enough distance between them to respect his space, but she found herself drifting ever closer to him. She was embarrassed at her actions, but felt no fear now. He had mistaken her for something else.

And she had no reason to be afraid of him. He came close to hurting her purely on accident, but refused to attack her in the end. He'd rather kill himself then harm a hair on her head.

**xxxxxx  
xxxx  
xx**

* * *

I like the idea but it's not written well at all. It seems rushed, and I think that's because I'm trying to get the challenge done before school starts. Feehh...I might go back and rewrite this someday(but don't hold me to that. xD). I can't remember if Hiei had his teargem through the whole series, but I know he did have one at some point in time. Xx So I apologize if I'm off base with that.

I think there's too much narrative and too many commas. It's a bad habit for me to overuse the commas. Le sigh.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
